moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze/Transcript
MUSIC PLAYING MAN RADIO: Broken down and blocked up the whole street. - Okay, lady, two slices for you. MAN: Move it up, come on. Come on. Keno. Yo, Keno. Come on, huh? Saddle up. We got another order for that O'Neil woman. Are you kidding me? Again? She should be buying it wholesale. - Don't forget, do the dishes. - Okay. Yeah. - Keno, be careful. KENO: Okay. WOMAN: So anyway, last Saturday night... - Hey, ladies. - It's Broadway and, like... Which one of you lucky girls gets a ride with me tonight? Dream on, dweeb. Yeah, okay. But when I do, I'll dream of something a little thinner. Ha, ha, ha. April O'Neil. MAN 1: That's nice. MAN 2: Stack her over here. MAN 3: Six boxes. - Hold it. - Huh? You guys are under arrest. What are you, night security? Well, no. Actually, I'm, uh, pizza delivery. Cut me a break. GRUNTING KENO: Down we go. Stay down. Did I mention I study martial arts? MAN 4: Okay, let's move it out. MAN 5: Hey. MAN 6: Hey, hey, hey. - What do you think this guy is? MAN 7: Let's get him. - Help? MAN 6: Yeah. MAN 7: You're gonna need it, kid. Come on. GRUNTING MAN 8: Let's get out of here. Let's go. MAN 9: Move it. Move it. Awesome. Hey. Wicked. CHUCKLING - Eclectic. Heh-heh. - Yeah, ha. Eclectic? Jeez. Whoa. Oops. - Look out. - Hey. Let me go. What are you doing? Sorry, kid. It's for your own good. KENO: Let me out of here. MAN 9: Go. Yeah. Get along there, little doggy. CRACKS Rawhide. RoboCop. Come on. Yeehaw. Ninja cowboy. Oh, you dudes wanna play too? Heh-heh. Wait, wait, wait. Check this. Walk the Dog. That's pretty good, huh? And then Around the World. Hey, hey. Now you see them, now you don't. Missed. Ha. Ooh. Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Huh? Ha, ha, ha. Hey. - Yeah. - Hey. Hey, ooh, ah, ooh, ooh. CHUCKLING Rawr. ROARING MICHAELANGELO: Missed me. Whoa, whoa. The missing link. AND GRUNTING You want a pickle? I'll give you a pickle. Combat cold cuts! Whoa! GRUNTING - Yah! MAN: Let's get out of here! And next time I'll use mustard. Ha. Hey. Hey, dude. Give me your hand. Come on. Who? What? Where? Huh? Well, that leaves out why and when, doesn't it? CHUCKLING Yeah. It's a good thing we saw you coming in here from the roof... - Hey, Mikey. - I mean from across the stree... Hey. Jeez. - Look, kid, find a phone and call the police. - Are you okay? - We'll start tying them up. KENO: Yeah, but l... Yeah, yeah, but good. Go. Kids. Come on. HUMMING Okay, just hurry up. There's a ton of these guys. Okay, bye. GROANING - Hope we can find a cab. - There are lots of cabs. - It's impossible this time of night. MAN: Hey, I know you. - You're, uh... - April O'Neil. April O'Neil, yeah. The newslady. So how are things in the action-news biz? - Pretty tiring, mostly. - Well, honey, if you cut back... ...on the heavy aerobics and all that jumping and yelling... - It's all right. - I find it disturbing. - Here, let me get that for you. - Oh. Oh, right. Right. My aerobics. I'll do that. - Bye. MAN: Good night, April. - Was that necessary? - I saw her on TV. - A skirt walks by, all of a sudden... - Will you stop? GASPS Oh. Michaelangelo. Leonardo. Donatello. And Raphael. The rat is the cleanest one. LAUGHING LEONARDO: Oh, yeah. MICHAELANGELO: Woo-hoo. Whoa, primo workout, dudes. - Yeah. RAPHAEL: We showed those guys, huh? - Muy primo, bros. - Yeah. DONATELLO: Turtle-riffic. Maximondo. A cappella. - Huh? - Huh? Uh, perestroika? - Oh. - Hmm. Okay, I got it: Fr "FRERE JACQUES" Donny, give it up. Aw. SNICKERING - Hi, guys. - Yo, April. - Put it in. Yeah. - Hey. ITALIAN ACCENT We brought dinner. Mwah. - Let's eat. - NORMAL VOICE Over here. - Pizza. - Yup. - Again. LEONARDO: Pepperoni. - Please, please. A moment to reflect. - Ah. SNIFFING SIGHING - Okay, a slice. - Enjoy. Ninja pizza. Ninja pizza? - Pizza that vanish quickly without trace. - Ah. - Here you go. - Yo, Mikey, toss me a ninja slice. - Donny, Statue of Liberty. - Yeah. - Come on, throw it. MICHAELANGELO: Go for it. - Over here. Here. - Mike, no. RAPHAEL: I'm right here. APRIL: Please don't. RAPHAEL: He's at the 40. He's at the 20. APRIL: Donny. He looks. He rolls back. - And he goes. He goes deep. - Donatello, stop. Aha. Touchdown. Yeah. UNISON Yeah. So any luck finding a new place to live yet? Well, you know, in this market it's actually very difficult... ...to find good subterranean housing. Hey, we could always go back to the old sewer den. - Well... LEONARDO: Oh, yeah. Right, Raph. It's a little tough... ...when about 500 members of the Foot Clan know where you live. - He's right. RAPHAEL: What? We kicked their butts. They're all in jail. Besides, we took out the Shredder... ...so what's everybody so worried about anyway? - He's right. - No, Splinter took out the Shredder. - They're both right. RAPHAEL: Yeah, yeah. I was there, Leo. Remember? Old Shred did a swan dive with a half gainer... ...right into the back of a garbage truck. SHRIEKS SPLINTER: Raphael. Come away from there. - Jeez, I was just... - Never forget who you are. You are ninja. You must always practice the art of invisibility. - Yeah. SPLINTER: All of you. - Yeah. RAPHAEL: Well, I don't get it. I mean, why? We saved the city. Why can't we just go out and... SIGHS Stand before me, my sons. For 15 years, you have been confined below. Now the outside world beckons your teenage minds. - Yeah. - Mm-hm. Yeah. SPLINTER: But they could never understand. Their world can never be ours. Uh... Not even pizza? Pizza's okay. Ah. Man, give a guy a heart attack. CHUCKLING Here, let me get you guys some napkins. - What for? - What for? Take heart, child. We will not be here much longer. Oh, no, no. You guys can stay here as long as you want. - All right. - Oh, gee. Thanks. No. We do not belong here, above. - Oh, man. - Yes, Master Splinter. Yes, Master Splinter. LEONARDO: What? - What? - Hey. Ten flips now. - Go. - Ridiculous. SPLINTER: Kids. LEONARDO: One. RAPHAEL: One. Such energy is wasted. LEONARDO: Two. Remember, the true ninja is a master of all things. LEONARDO: Three. A master of his environment, a master of himself. Focus your thoughts on where we must go... ...and leave the Shredder buried. LEONARDO: Seven. Go. MAN: Come on. Is this it? Everyone else must've been picked up. Well, maybe they didn't find us. Hey, we all knew the junkyard was our fallback spot. CLEARS THROAT Our father gone. GRUNTING They will pay. I, Tatsu, now lead. Let any who challenge step forward. I challenge. His face. Master Shredder. SHREDDER: Choose the best man from those that remain... ...to follow the reporter. She is the key to finding the creatures that did this to me. Yes, master. Next, master, we rebuild the Foot? SHREDDER: No. There is only one thing next. Revenge. APRIL: And in this day and age of ecological abuse... ...it's nice to find a company that's doing something to help. Joining me on the final day of their cleanup efforts... ...is Techno-Global Research Industries spokesman Professor Jordan Perry. Excuse me, professor? Good afternoon. Afternoon, Miss O'Neil. Professor, perhaps you could tell us why TGRI has finally decided... ...to clean up the waste it's been burying here for years. Would you like me to keep my answer succinct... ...or will you edit in case I start to ramble... ...which I'm in the habit of doing. Professor, we're live. Oh, right, well, yes. TV Uh, our organization has always been concerned... ...with the welfare of the community we serve. - Indeed, TGRI is... - Man, who is this spasmatic? Would you give the guy a break? He's a scientist. Yeah, fascinating. Hey, isn't Oprah on? Raph, just leave it. We're watching April. Sheesh. CRUNCHING - And dispose of them in an ecologically more suitable way. Hey, Mike, do you think you can crunch any louder? I can still hear out of this one. SIGHS CRUNCHES Eh... Eh... Ugh... Come on, let's change this. Hey, maybe somebody's got something on our fight last night. Raphael... ...do not change channel. APRIL: Reporting live from Bayonne, New Jersey... ...this is April O'Neil, Channel Three News. - Back to you. MAN 1: And that's it. We're off. - Great. Thank you. MAN 2: Move it back. Professor, would you mind if I asked you a few follow-up questions? Not at all. Oh, drat. You know, we're gonna have to do it another time. It's been a great pleasure meeting you, Miss O'Neil. MAN 3 PA: All press members must now clear the area. Okay, great. Report back at 3:00, okay? - Enjoying your first day, Freddy? - Yeah. Hey, what were you gonna ask him? Well, I don't know. Don't worry about it. I'm paid to be suspicious. - Come on, come on. - Oh, yeah. Sorry. MAN 3: All non-TGRI employees must now vacate the area. Here. How could you have missed this? I don't know. Grab some men. I'll go find the professor. We've got to take care of this now. - Go. - Right. Right. MAN 3: All members of the press must return their visitor badges at the main gate. Dandelions? MAN 4: Move it back. No, if the soil is contaminated so far away... ...there must be more leaky canisters than we thought. - But how? They were buried 15 years ago. - Fifteen, 50. Just make sure the rest are found and removed. Maybe it wasrt a good idea to invite the press. Sometimes the best way to hide is right out in public. If any of it fell into the wrong hands... I'm well aware of the risks. MAN 3: Containment team to Sector 3. SHREDDER: This is not the reason I sent you to follow her. - No, master, but I thought... SHREDDER: Silence. This may be even better. Whatever caused this mutation may be useful against my enemies. Tatsu, gather your best men. You have a mission tonight. AND POP MUSIC PLAYING OVER SPEAKERS Mwah. Hey, guys. Check this. Wax on, wax off. - Wax on... - Mouth off. Hey, everyone's a critic. APRIL: Hello? Oh, man. DONATELLO: Oh, April, you spoiled our surprise. MICHAELANGELO: We were gonna clean everything up. Thanks, guys. Where's Splinter? He's been up on the roof ever since he saw your report. Really? Doing what? Coming to a decision. You've been meditating many hours, Master Splinter. Yes, and it is time. Join me above. DONATELLO: Maybe you better hear what he has to say. These last hours have been spent pondering many questions. Some are the very questions of our origin. The sewer. Our transformation. But the answers have always remained hidden in the past. Veiled by a shadow too deep to penetrate... ...until now. A light from the present reaches back to illuminate that shadow. You have never seen this, but know what it is. That's the canister that had the ooze. That transformed us all. I have kept it these 15 years. But why do you only show us now, Master Splinter? APRIL: TGRI. The interview today. I knew it. I knew there was something else going on with those guys. Yes, and we must know what. For if the contents of this canister were not unique... ...the city may now face grave danger. After all these years. - After all this time wondering who we are. - The past returns, my son. It is time... ...to seek our answers. Disposed. Well, you're the last one, aren't you? GRUNTING - Come on, guys. - I love this spy stuff. Oh, yeah. - Not much to this place. - Nah. Donny. It doesn't look like there's any night security, but we better move in quiet. - Yeah. - Come on, Leo. What do you say? Let's do it, eh? - Let's do it. - Let's do it. Heh-heh. RAPHAEL: Whoa, Times Square City. DONATELLO: I don't believe it. MICHAELANGELO: Like video games in 3-D. LEONARDO: Totally massive. Whoa. Would you get a load of this crazy joint. The past returns. I knew we'd find something special. I'll say, special. Look at this. - Hey, where do you put the quarter? - Mike, will you just stop messing around? - Yeah, but... - Hey, guys, over there. MICHAELANGELO: Yeah. - What do you make of it, Donny? - Well, I'm not sure. Looks like just a bunch of serial numbers. Let's see. "Disposed." Hey, dudes, we're too late. Like no deposit, no return. Well, except maybe this one. LEONARDO: What do you mean? DONATELLO: Look. - "Active." DONATELLO: Yeah. LEONARDO: Can you bring up the file? Well, I could try... ...but if the database is coded, the whole system might go down. - Do it. - Okay. Yeah. - Aw. Drat. - Drag. Hey. No, no, no. We're so close. GROANING Gosh. - What? - The Foot. He's got the canister. - Get it. - I got it. Uh... GRUNTING Whoa, ha, ha. Yeah. Donny. Donny. Go, go, go. Whoa, whoa. Uh-oh. RAPHAEL: Hey, Mikey. - Throw it over here. - Go long. Go long. Downfield. Turtle in the open. DONATELLO: One, two, three, punt. Aha. LEONARDO: Hey, guys, huddle, huddle. Come here. Come on. Mikey, you go up the middle. You guys take the sides. Get it? - Got it. - Good. - I don't get it. - Ready? Break. MAN: Get it. Ha, ha. Hey, Mikey, surf's up, dude. Ha-ha. Wipe out. Ninja, vanish. RAPHAEL: Oh, you have gotta be kidding. COUGHING Oh, great. Terrific. Wonderful. - Bummer. RAPHAEL: Oh, man. SHREDDER: And this was the only one? Then it's time to find out exactly what this ooze can do. Isn't it, professor? We'll find a home soon, Paulina, and then it'll be just you and me. LEONARDO: Now, look, we've all talked about it. We've decided to do it and that's all there is to it. But I don't understand. You guys haven't even found a new place to live yet. Listen, April, it's too dangerous to stay here with you when the Foot are out there. They might be looking for us. Well, you know, we could go looking for them for a change. I mean, they got the ooze, Leo. Hey, first we move, then we look. I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for a slice of... ON DOOR KENO: Pizza. - Huh? Whoa. - Spookular. KENO: Miss O'Neil? Uh... No. Wait. I'll be right there. Uh... What? I didn't order any pizza. Oh, I know. But the guy in 313 did, and now he doesn't seem to be there. I figured since you order so much anyway... ...that, you know, maybe you... Where'd these come from? Those... ...are mine. Yeah. L... I like to do a little chucking every now and then. Yeah. I'd keep practicing. APRIL: You know, on second thought, why don't I take this pizza anyway? I mean, I can always use more. - Let me get my wallet. - No, no, no. - Yes, please. KENO: That's okay. Don't worry about it. One last thing, though. I thought you might wanna know about this. RAPHAEL: Ow! Ooh, ooh. KENO: You guys. DONATELLO: Hey. - What's the big idea? - Can I hurt him? - Please? Tell me I can hurt him. LEONARDO: That's not nice. - Hold on. Take it easy. - Please, please? I think you'd better sit down. THUD CRASHING And with an old Renaissance art book I found in a storm drain... ...I gave them all names. Yeah. I'm Leonardo. I'm Michaelangelo. Donatello. I'm Raphael. Yeah, all the good ones end in O. RAPHAEL: Hey. Hey. SPLINTER: Michaelangelo. - Yeah? Go. MICHAELANGELO: All right. I can't believe every time... One. - Two. - So basically, what you're telling me... ...is you guys were all, heh, slimed. MICHAELANGELO: Three. It wasrt slime. It was ooze. And there's more of it out there. - Where? - Well, we're not sure. See, there's this sort of clan of ninja thieves. A really secret group. They call themselves... - The Foot? DONATELLO: Huh? - You've heard of them? - Yeah. The word is out... ...that these guys are looking for anybody they can find with martial arts talent. Especially teenagers. - Hey. MICHAELANGELO: Ten. And if I let myself get recruited, guess what that might lead us to? No way, Keno. - Forget about it. RAPHAEL: Hey. And believe me, I really hate to say this, but the kid's got a... SPLINTER: No. - Why not? - Why not? - Too dangerous. MICHAELANGELO: Seventeen. - Uh, but I thought we could... - No. - Aw. MICHAELANGELO: Nineteen. RAPHAEL: Oh, man. MICHAELANGELO: Twenty. Twenty-one, twenty... Uh, heh, heh. One? Yeah. SHREDDER: And these are the two most vicious animals you could find? Good. - Professor? - Preparations are complete, however... - Begin. - However, I feel compelled... ...to reregister my formal protest and remind you of the immense danger... GRUNTING That's enough talk from me. We'll begin. CHITTERING SHREDDER: Yes. Clear. Go, go. Move. - See you, April. - Bye. Wish us luck. We'll be back for Splinter. HUMPHREY BOGART The lives of two people... ...don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. That's why you're getting on that plane. Maybe not today... DONATELLO: Would you stop. See ya. HUMMING Gah. All right, hold it. This is stupid. We got the Foot up there with the ooze... ...and we're down here playing Century 21. - Raph. - Come on, Leo. Even you could think of something better to do. I already have. - Now, let's get going. - Yeah. Uh-uh. That's it. I'm going up. No, you're not. Let go of my arm, Leo. NORMAL VOICE Guys, guys, guys. I just got an idea. Two words that could solve all our housing problems: - Time-share. - Oh. Hmm. Not quite ripe yet. I'm out of here. But... Oh, man. Oh, boy. - Come on. - Yeah. You know, you'd think finding a new place would be easy. But no. You'd think even an idiot could find a place down here. But no... Whoa! - Oh, no. LEONARDO: Mikey, buddy. - Mikey. Mikey, are you okay, huh? - Mike? Mikey? MICHAELANGELO: Check it out. Yeah. - Okay, bro? Come on, Leo. DONATELLO: Yeah. - You all right? LEONARDO: No prob. - Coolness. - Huh? Hmm. Uh-huh. - Power. - Yeah. DONATELLO: Yeah. - Whoa. - Oh, yech. Yuck. LEONARDO: Look. DONATELLO: I don't believe this. Yes. - Yes, yes. - Yeah. WHOOPING MICHAELANGELO: It's like spider city. Great. Rock-a-bye, baby. It's roomy. And it's well hidden, huh? So, what do you think? SNEEZES You know, I hear the sewers in Connecticut are really nice. Yeah. Come on. This is great. SHREDDER: How much longer? Look, I told you, I don't know. It takes time. Days. SHREDDER: I want them as soon as possible. - I told... MAN: Sit down. Arert these enough for your vengeance? SHREDDER: The Foot have already failed against them. I have failed. AND CREATURES GROANING But the next time will be different. The next fight... ...will be freak against freak. PHIL: April. April, will you listen just for a minute? It's a ratings week. Phil, I told you. I am following up on TGRI. There's more going on there than we know. Look, that story is over. We need something solid. RINGS Something fresh. I mean, like... Like this. MAN: Um, she's busy right now. "Looking ahead. Swimsuits in the '90s"? My interest is peaked. Phil, I gotta get going. PHIL: You are always so busy. I mean, I'm the news manager here, April. April, there's a call for you. Tell them I'll call them back. He sounds pretty insistent. Says his name's Donny. Listen, you can tell Donny that she's busy with her news manager right now... ...and that she can't... - Donny? - April. Where are you guys? Did you find a place to live yet? Oh, yeah, but l... It's not much right now, but we'll bring you down. We've only really had time to get Splinter and pick up a few essentials. Yeah, the bare essentials. Look, the reason why we're calling is have you seen Raphael by any chance? Raphael? - Yeah. Has he stopped by or anything? APRIL: No. Why? Is he missing? You know, there's still a little more stuff to help with, Michaelangelo. Hey, I'm helping Donny. Give me the phone. DONATELLO: Hey, give me that. MICHAELANGELO: I want the... Aah. - So you haven't seen him at all then, huh? - No, I haven't see him. - Yeah, if she does... ...tell him thanks for wasting our time. Because instead of going out looking... ...for the Foot and the ooze like we should... ...we gotta go out and look for him instead. GROANING What was that? Leo says hi. Hey, give me the phone. DONATELLO: If you hear something let us know. MICHAELANGELO: I wanna talk. It's important. DONATELLO: No. No. - Give me, give me, give me. - All right, here. April, it's Mikey. I'd just like to say... ...hello. Mwah, mwah, mwah. Would you give me that? MICHAELANGELO: No, I won't give it back. Please, please, please. GROANING SHREDDER: The cells will no longer hold them. Remove the bar. It's time they learn who their master is. Remove the bar and leave us. ROARS Come forth. Wolf. Snapping turtle. Incredible. Yes. Come forward. Attack me, if you will. When it is over, you will call me master. GRUNTING Ma... Ma... Mama? - Oh, Mama. - Mama. Oh, Mama. SHREDDER: Get off me. Babies. They're babies. GROANS What did you expect? They come out quoting Macbeth? SHREDDER: They are stupid. - Well, they're not stupid. They're infants. - Bang. - Ow. Okay, they're stupid infants. SHREDDER: Put that down. Huh? Aw. Fortunately, they seem to have imprinted you as their surrogate mother. RAHZAR: Mama. SHREDDER: They are of no use to me against a... Tatsu. See that these two things are properly disposed of. No, no, you can't do that. They're living creatures. SHREDDER: Not for long. Hey, no, no. Wait, look. They may be intellectually inferior, but... As you can see, they do have other attributes. Maybe I'll keep them around after all. MUSIC PLAYING ON RADIO MAN 1: Hey, man, how's it going? MAN 2: Pretty good. - Hey, good to see you, man. - Yeah. What's up? How'd you get here? Okay, guys. Listen up. I'm only gonna tell you once. All you guys is gonna have to take a little test. Then if you're good enough, we let you into the organization. - Right. - Okay. Any questions? Okay, follow me. I knew this would work. Just remember, we get you in, we find the Foot headquarters... ...we get you out to tell the others, right? Gee, maybe I should write this down. What? I'm being punished, aren't I? MAN 3: Yeah. - Go! - Go! INDISTINCTLY MAN 1: Yeah! GRUNTING GROANING MAN 2: Good job, man. MAN 3: Yeah! MAN 4: Get up! MAN 5: Come on! MAN 6: Yeah! MAN 7: Come on, man! Get up, man! MAN 8: Yo, man, get up. - Come on! - Get up, man! Come on! - Keno, wasrt it? - Yeah. You seem to be the only one won'thy of a final test. MAN 9: You okay? You'll have 15 seconds to remove as many of the bells as you can. - One sound and you fail. - No way. Oh, and another thing... ...we work in concealment. Fifteen seconds. Go. TICKING MAN 1: Man, you see that? He's gonna be one of them. MAN 2: Yeah. - Is this enough? Where do you think this guy from? I never seen nothing like that. Yeah. MAN 1: All right. Welcome to our headquarters. Get yourself a training doggy and meet me back in the yard. Yeah, all right. MAN 2: Where is it? MAN 3: Hey. Psst. Keno, come on. Okay, looks like this is the place. KENO: Yeah, looks like it. Okay, first chance we get, we're out of here. Huh? KENO: What? What is it? I thought I just saw a ghost. - What? - Come on. - So just what are we looking for anyway? - Quiet. You wanna get us...? GRUNTS Caught? Yeah, well, uh... Hi, uh, we were looking for a muffler for a '77 Chevy. Jeez, whatever happened to service with a smile? GRUNTING Yeah. KENO: Raph. MAN 1: Out of my way! Get out of here, kid. Go and tell the others. Go, now. Hey, nice shot. You're good. Come on. - I'm not gonna just... - Run or I'll kick your butt. MAN 2: Just turn around again! MAN 3: Move. MAN 4: Come on, you guys. RAPHAEL: Excuse me. Pardon me. MAN 5: Watch him! Come on. Missed. MAN 6: I got him. RAPHAEL: I'm curious. Any of you guys ever heard the expression "fair fight"? MAN 7: Pull him up. You know, pal, if I had a face like yours... ...l'd try to make up for it with some sort of a personality. Shredder. Come on. Come on. April! Leo! If you're there, it's me, Keno! Oh, Don. Come on. Raph's in trouble! - Mike, April! APRIL: Keno? - April, where are they? - Wait... - It's Raph. - Calm down. Slow down. What happened? I gotta tell the guys. They got him. Who has got him? Come on. - Just like Keno said. DONATELLO: Yeah. - The perimeter's quiet. - Yeah, a little too quiet. - Come on. DONATELLO: Okay. Knock, knock. GRUNTING Well, that was easy. - Yeah, a little too easy. - Yeah. Look, it's Raph. Yeah, a little too Raph. - You guys, knock it off. - Oh, brother. Keep your eyes peeled. - I don't like this. - No. - Let's go. - Right. SPEECH Hey. - Whoo. - Aha. - Oh. - Huh? You know, given the layout of this junkyard and the proximity of certain structures... ...if they were gonna spring a trap, they'd probably do it right about... Whoa! MICHAELANGELO: Let us out of here. What the...? - The Shred dude. - Oh, no. It's him. SHREDDER: I've been waiting for you. I have a little surprise. LEONARDO: Oh, no. MICHAELANGELO: I don't like this. I don't like this. DONATELLO: I wonder what those are for. Does the word "turtle kebab" mean anything to you? LEONARDO: Yeah, right. Get your arm out of my face. SHREDDER: Patience. First them, then you. You know, these nets are remarkably effective. - Very well constructed. - Yeah. Remind me to drop a line to Ralph Nader. SHREDDER: Wait for my signal to drop them. MICHAELANGELO: I never got to see Paris. SHREDDER: A little closer. A little closer. DONATELLO: We're almost there. SHREDDER: Get ready. LEONARDO: This is it. SCREAMING Cowabunga. That's right, Shredder. You forgot. We carry insurance. Yeah, mutual of Splinter, dude. - Yeah. - Yeah. SHREDDER: Get them. YELLING GRUNTING Jeez, why don't you just rip my lips off? You'd think...? Here, let me get this first. Can we talk? Guess not. Pitiful. LAUGHING You win. Looks like we're on our own. - All right. - Yeah. SHREDDER: Tokka. Rahzar. AND GROWLING MICHAELANGELO: Gross. Didrt we see these guys on WrestleMania? SHREDDER: Prove yourselves to me. Attack. Well, you know what they say: The bigger they are... GROANING The more bones they break. - Yeah. - Okay, these guys are mine. LEONARDO: Go get them, Donny. All right, you overgrown, ugly excuse for a turtle. You know, maybe that "ugly" crack was a little bit out of line, huh? SCREAMING Oh, that hurt. SPEECH Hey, you're that TGRI guy. Hang on. YELLS - I've gotta get the hang of that. - No, it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here. GRUNTING What? LAUGHING Oh, am I glad to see you. Mwah. Pfft, pfft. Hey, guys, over here. Yeah. We're on our way. DONATELLO: Come on. Come on, professor. We don't have a lot of time. Hey. Hey, Mikey, we got the TGRI guy. Come on, come on, come on, yeah. - Well, yes. Well, actually, I'd rather not. DONATELLO: Come on. - Come on. - Yeah. - Step up to the bar, boys. LEONARDO: Limbo, limbo, limbo. This way, Leo. Come on. MICHAELANGELO: You all right, doc? Way to go, Mikey. - Come on. - Come on. - Hey, you go next. MAN: Come here. MICHAELANGELO: Come on, Raph. - Yeah, yeah. SHREDDER: Stop them. RAPHAEL: Drop right in, Leo. DONATELLO: Yeah. - All right. - Yeah. SHRIEKING Hey, look at this. GROANING Coochy-coo. Oh. Stupid. Coochy-coochy-coo. - Ow. - Come on. - We gotta meet back up with Splinter. RAPHAEL: Yeah. Four walking, talking turtles. Yeah, the guy's Ph.D. Material, all right. And so intelligent, it's incredible. Hey, don't freak, dude. We can explain. You see... PERRY: Fifteen years ago, you came into contact... ...with a green colloidal gel down in a sewer... ...which transformed you into your present state. Fantastic. MICHAELANGELO: There you go. - Come on. Yeah. - Amazing, guys. And I thought all the really good dungeons were in Europe. There you go, dude. This is wonderful. LEONARDO: Yeah, okay. We'll give you the tour later, but right now we've got a few questions. - Yeah, a few inquiries. - Yeah, yeah, a few, uh... We'll give you a tour later. Give him room to speak. The professor has much to tell us. Of course, laboratories were crude back then... ...and an accident was just waiting to happen. Wait, wait, wait a minute. You mean to tell us that the formation of the ooze was all just a big mistake? Well, let me see. Donatello, isn't it? An unknown mixture of discarded chemicals... ...was accidentally exposed to a series of radiated waves... ...and the resulting ooze, as you put it, was found to have remarkable... ...but dangerous mutanagenic properties. Eh? RAPHAEL: Big mistake. - Oh. - Please continue, professor. MICHAELANGELO: Yeah. Well, on our way to bury them, a near-collision caused us... ...to lose one of the canisters down a sewer 15 years ago. Professor Perry, what's happening at TGRI now? They're trying to remove any evidence... ...of the disposal process and evacuate the premises... ...which is standard procedure when a mishap occurs. And as we know, Leonardo, one or two rather big mishaps have occurred. Yeah, Tokka, Rahzar and the Shredder. PERRY: And he's obsessed with the idea of destroying you all. Yeah, we got that impression, all right. SPLINTER: Michaelangelo. MICHAELANGELO: Yeah? - Show the professor where he may rest. - Righty-o. This way, dude. It ain't the Hilton. Let's face it, you'd be better off staying at the Hilton. What troubles you, my son? I don't know. I just always thought there'd be more to it... ...to the ooze... ...to, you know, us. I know. I always thought there'd be something, that... I thought we'd find out we were special. Do not confuse the specter of your origin with your present won'th, my sons. I don't believe him. There's just got to be more to it. Perhaps the search for a beginning rarely has so easy an end. But our search will have to wait. Tonight's encounter has left us with... ...larger problems. & RAHZAR GRUNTING MAN: I got it. SHREDDER: Go. Play. Have fun. Fun. Tonight, we leave a calling card for the turtles. Tomorrow... ...we force a final confrontation. - Master say, "Have fun." - Fun. LAUGHING Look, Sophie. Some animals are knocking down the telephone poles. What do we do if they come over here? Let them get their own cab. STERNS: Well, yeah, damage is minimal. And as always, our official report will be released... ...after a thorough investigation. Thank you, Miss O'Neil. INDISTINCTLY I have no further comments at this time. We will be in touch. More as it develops. MAN: Come on, keep going. - Here you go. Chief. Chief Sterns, I wonder if I might ask you a few more questions off-the-record. Miss O'Neil, my record, on-the-record... ...clearly shows that I have no off-the-record record. - Make a record of that. - Oh, wait. Were there any large tooth or claw marks found here today? How did you know...? That I don't know what you're talking about? Chief, I have reason to believe that this damage was caused by two... ...really big animals. And what type of animals might these be, Miss O'Neil? Well, I can't say exactly. I see. Then what leads you to believe they did this? - Well, I can't say that either, but... - Uh-huh. Is there anything else you'd like not to tell me, Miss O'Neil? Sterns, there are two very dangerous things out there. And just what exactly would you like me to do about it? I don't know. I guess you're not the ones that are gonna have to handle this. That's what we do best, Miss O'Neil. Have a nice day. All right, get sanitation down here, will you? Let's get this place cleaned up. - Where's Freddy? - Took off. Said he was sick. - What do you need? - Uh... Nothing. I can get it. MAN: Hello, April. Freddy? Our master has a message for your friends. Okay. MAN: We gotta go all the way up. - Are you sure you werert...? - They're not following me. They don't need to. Good luck. And they said if you don't meet them at the construction site tonight... What? He'd send Tokka and Rahzar out again. This time into Central Park. Oh, man. Central Park? How are they going to avoid all of those... ...people? Then there is no choice... ...but to meet as the Shredder wishes. DONATELLO: Okay. He's just trying to force you guys into fighting Tokka and Rahzar again. - We know. - But you can't... April, there's no other way. But you guys don't stand a chance. PERRY: Wait. Wait just a minute. There might be a way. Temperature? Michaelangelo, pass me the dimethyl chlorinite, please. - Heh? - That. Oh. You know, not to criticize science or anything... ...but wouldn't it be easier just to call it the pink one? Oh, Mikey. Donatello, continue aeration. Continuing aeration. Okay. Oh, man, this stuff is rank. Yeah, try carrying it on the subway sometime. I never got a seat so fast in my life. Blech. Thanks for doing all the shopping for us, Keno. No problem. I hope you guys didn't mind me picking up a few pies. You're forgiven. Whoa. AND CRACKLING HUMMING Are you sure this stuff will work? When I contaminated the ooze used to transform Tokka and Rahzar... ...making them intellectually inferior and less dangerous... ...I had no idea I'd be trying to formulate an antimutagen... ...based on that contamination. - Oh. Antimutagen. - What? - He's not sure. Oh. Pepperoni heaven. Mmm. - Gentlemen, may I have your attention? DONATELLO: Right this way. - Leonardo, hand me a glass, please? - Oh, yeah. Sure. - Voil Are you sure this stuff will do the trick? Well, we won't know until we spray those guys. - Yeah. - Well, actually... Actually, what? Actually... ...ingestion is the only course. What? You mean, they have to eat it? Affirmative. Yes. Yo, right on, my man. Oh, great. That should be easy. Well, any ideas? Well, we could solidify it in ice cube trays. Well, I've got an idea. Hey, is this gonna work? - Is, like, "Schwarzenegger" hard to spell? - Come on. Yeah. MICHEALANGELO: Pretty quiet. RAPHAEL: Yeah. Shredder! Thanks, Raph. I may never have the hiccups again. GRUNTING MAN 1: Got it. SHREDDER: Welcome. Whoa, all we need now is wide world ofSports and a blimp. - Yeah. SHREDDER: How ironic. The very thing that was your making will now be your undoing. GASPS Tokka. Rahzar. Let the games begin. YELLING What? - Aah. - Whoa. GROWLING What? Oh. Leo, come on, come on. - Go, go, go. - Hey. Wait! First, we should observe the ancient ritual... ...of the, uh, traditional prefight doughnut. - Yeah. MAN 2: Prefight doughnut? - What is that? MAN 3: What? CHATTERING Ooh. - Why did I let you talk me into this? - Give it a chance. - Come on. LEONARDO: Hi, guys. - It's not gonna work. - Yes, it is. They'll eat anything. Mmm. Num-nums. - Oh, yes. Mmm, num-nums. - Yeah. Mmm. Nummers. Yeah. Good boy. A little drooly. - Yeah, yeah, yeah. - Yeah. - Good boy. - Yeah, yeah. BABBLING No, no. - Oh, yeah, right. Right. - Go on. Here you go. Yeah, in your mouth. MICHAELANGELO: Wolf it down. Scarf it. - Have another. Yeah. - Eat it. - Eat it. It'll be great. Eat it. - Yeah. GRUNTS What...? RAHZAR: Hey. - Uh-oh. - Uh-oh. - No, they found the cubes. - Man. I told you it wasrt gonna work. SHREDDER: Get them. LEONARDO: It was him. I never touched it. No, wait. Can't we talk this out? No, wait. Wait. Whoa. Major spin cycle. GRUNTING Mikey? Maybe I should've brought bagels. Now I know what a postal package feels like. DONATELLO: Hey, Mikey, you okay? MICHAELANGELO: Yeah. - You take the ugly one. - You take the ugly one. - I'll take the ugly one. - Which one's the ugly one? Clear the way! SCREAMING Huh? PLAYING OVER SPEAKERS Whoa. Whoa, whoa. - Get back. Go on. Go on. RAPHAEL: Hey, come here. INDISTINCTLY GRUNTING Hey, you want some more? Here, come on. Come on. Just look at those costumes. I love this place. LEONARDO: Hey, you, table for one. Oh, yeah. BELCHING GROANING ROARING SCREAMING MICHAELANGELO: Man, could this get any worse? BELCHING - Oh, foul. - Ew. Nasty. Hey, nice tie, bro. You mind? GRUNTING PLAYING OVER SPEAKERS MICHAELANGELO: Okay, big brown ugly dude, I'm over here. Come on, try to get me. Come on. "NINJA RAP" MICHAELANGELO: So slow. - Professor. - It would appear the antimutagen... ...has been somewhat ineffective. No kidding. We've gotta do something. Come on. CHANTING What is this? I didn't order any extras. - Did you order any extras? - Well... - Where did these extras come from? - Well... Get me a phone. I want the police. Now. Phone. Police. Go. Go! Hurry up! BELCHING MICHAELANGELO: Nice swing. - Oh, this is bad. Carbon dioxide is essential to the antimutanagenic process. Their burping is probably retarding the reaction. Isn't there any way to speed it back up? Well, the reintroduction of CO2 could act as a catalyst. - The problem is finding a ready supply. - Yeah. Genius. Pure genius. GROANS I can't take this anymore. We should be out there with the guys. No. You have youth. I have experience. - But only those who now fight have both. - But I can fight. They fight because they must... ...but it is the last choice for the true ninja. Used unwisely, it becomes a double-edged sword. Look, I know you're trying to help me, but you can't keep me here, you know. No. I cannot. - You sure about this, Donny? - Don't worry. Just do it. Right. Right. Come on, guys. Come on. Come on, come on, come on. GRUNTING Come on. Over here, big guy. - Hey, Mikey? - Yeah. Raph, now. MICHAELANGELO: Rock 'r roll! - Do it, Donny. DONATELLO: Open wide. Say it. CHANTING I think it's working. & TOKKA SNORING Hey, these dudes are copping major Z's already. - Yeah. All right. - Yeah. All right. CHEERING - Hey. - What? What? What? - The police. - The police? What are you doing? They like it. They like it. - Go, go, go. - It's okay, they like it. LEONARDO: The Foot. MICHAELANGELO: It's party time, boys. GRUNTING DONATELLO: I win, you lose. RAP" PLAYING OVER SPEAKERS One, two, three, four. WHISTLING Wishbone crunch on two. Hut, hut. Wow! Yeah. Break it down. Yeah. MICHAELANGELO: Are you ready? My man. Oh, yeah. Oh, wait. "NINJA RAP" MICHAELANGELO: All right. Come on. Now we're shaking. Oh, yeah. You like what you saw? Then give it up for a turtle! Yeah! - Ninja. Ninja. Ninja. - Come on. GRUNTING GASPING WOMAN: Oh, man. SHREDDER: We're not through yet. Just save yourself the trouble, Shredder. It's all over. LEONARDO: Yeah. SHREDDER: The battle is yours... ...but the war is far from over. Not so long as I possess this. - The green stuff. - Oh, no. Hand it over, Shredder. - Yeah. SHREDDER: Of course. In small doses through future mutants. You'll have to get through us first, pal. Yeah. A pleasure. - Hey, guys, I'm here. - What? Get out of my way. Get out. Watch out. MICHAELANGELO: Keno, don't do it. Keno, don't do it. Don't... RAPHAEL: Get it. KENO: Let me go. LEONARDO: Stay back. DONATELLO: Keno, stay back. - Get off my back. SHREDDER: You are a fool. - What are you doing? SHREDDER: Back. You're not going anywhere, Shredder. SHREDDER: On the contrary. We're going somewhere. - Hey, Donny, come on. SHREDDER: If you try to stop us... ...l'll cover her with this. - Let me go. I can take him. Come on. - Full volume. RAPHAEL: Keno, it's not your fight. SHREDDER: Did you...? - Hit it, Mikey. MICHAELANGELO: Rock 'r roll. - Yeah! - Yeah! SHRIEKING SCREAMING Yeah. Is she all right? - Keno, I told you this is not... - I know, I know. This is not my fight. At last. LEONARDO: Come on, let's go. RAPHAEL: I'm coming. I learned that from a rat. MICHAELANGELO: Later, Keno, dude. - Aw. - Huh? DONATELLO: Tokka and Rahzar. How cute. Hey, we could make a fortune in the diet racket. - Oh, Mikey. - Go. MICHAELANGELO: Maybe you set some kind of a distance record. - Doubtful. RAPHAEL: Hey, where'd he go? - Anything? - Nothing. Well, dudes, I'd say that's pretty much a wrap. Yup. Cowabunga? - Cowabunga. - Yeah. UNISON Cowabunga. GROANING What? The last vial of ooze. He must've drank all of it. It's a super Shredder. RAPHAEL: Great. Now what are we supposed to do? This thing can't take much more of this, not with all that stuff on top. - Shredder, you gotta listen to reason. RAPHAEL: Yeah. You're gonna destroy us all. SHREDDER: Then so be it. DONATELLO: You okay? RAPHAEL: Leo. Hey, it's all coming down! DONATELLO: Watch your head, guys! RAPHAEL: Hey, yo. We're pancakes! A true ninja is a master of himself and his environment. So don't forget we're turtles. - Oh, yeah! - Go! ROARING AND COUGHING I've said it before and I'll say it again: UNISON Man, I love being a turtle. Too bad the Shredder can't say the same thing. Yeah. - Look. - What? It can't be. - Nobody could've survived that. - No. GROANS That's the end of the Shredder. Yeah. TV And in a bizarre final note... ...to the mysterious disappearance of TGRI... ...this message was delivered to the station earlier today: "To Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Raphael and Donatello..." SHREDDER: Idiots. "...thanks for your help, dudes." Signed, Professor Jordan Perry. Oy. APRIL: Of course we can only guess at its meaning. And now this. LEONARDO: Yeah. DONATELLO: Yeah. RAPHAEL: Woo-hoo! - Oh, yeah. - Bodacious. Ostentatious. Hey, hey, spacious. Hey, dudes. Cowabunga says it all. UNISON Cowabunga. - Oh, yeah. - Go, ninja, go. Go. We're home. Were you seen? Of course not, Master Splinter. - We practice ninja. - Yeah. MICHAELANGELO: The art of invisibility. Practice harder. GROANING Ten flips now. And remember: Go, ninja, go, ninja, go. I made another funny. LAUGHING Category:Transcripts